questions of doom!
by ichangedit
Summary: this is a question and answer story if you were wondering! lol if you didnt get the hint!
1. Chapter 1

Questions of doom!

**ok guys if you didnt already get the clue off the title this an question and answer story! i love making these even though i failed at my first one *Sniffles* anyway of course i need questions to get answers!**

**the people that will star in this story are...**

**NIGEL UNO**

**HOAGIE GILLIGAN**

**KUKI SANBAN**

**WALLY BEATLES**

**ABBY LINCLON (?)**

**RACHEL MCKENZIE**

**FANNY FULBRIGHT**

**PATTON... I CANT SPELL HIS LAST NAME :)**

**AND IF YOU WOULD ENJOY**

**SONYA AND LEE!**

**REVIEW AND UHH.. ASK QUESTIONS!**

**~BMEXI27 LEAVING FOR TEA!**


	2. Chapter 2

****

Let the questions begin!

ohh ya! ok if you were wondering i will add sonya and lee! whoop whoop let the questions begin! hahah see what i did there! and a big thanks to inajiffy! she is beyond AWESOME! XD!

* * *

EVERYONE! WHAT ARE YOUR FEARS? (sonya does not have to answer!) **inajiffy**

nigel: im not scared of anything!

abby: ha! ya right... ok.. abby has a fear of... man this is embarrisng.. TURDS!

wally: wtf? im scared of... *cough kuki cough* i mean...

kuki: what! y are you scared of me! *cries* oh and im scared of... blind people!

hoagie: ummmm... wow... wasnt expecting those answers... im scared of clowns!

everyone: really?

hoagie: ya... why so shocked?

kuki: *mumbles* i thought you were one...

nigel: hahahahaahahahaha.. im scared of fanny... oh crap!

fanny: hey how did i get- wait what! BWHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA stupid boy..

* * *

kuki and wally, when you are older, of all these people here, you must choose, the one you'd have to live the rest of your life and marry. CAN NOT BE EACHOTHER! ( ex: kuki no wally, and wally no kuki**) inajiffy**

**kuki: ummmmmm... hoagie?**

**abby: *spits out soda* what!**

**wally: err... i would only want to marry ku- i mean... *blush* i guess... abby?**

**hoagie: *stops mid joke* what!**

**kuki and wally burst out laughing**

**abby: why are you guys la- ohhhhhh *blush* i- well the soda taste bad thats all...**

**

* * *

**

sector V if you had to get rid of one member who would it be? **inajiffy**

_puts sector V in separate rooms... _

nigel: ok... i would get rid of... uhh.. i guess... wally? i mean the boy cant keep a secret! and he smells, he always stares at kuki *rambles on*

mexi: thats mean! well... i mean he does smell... but...

_hoagies room (O.o that didnt come out right...)_

Hoagie: i would get rid of... kuki... i mean she is like my sister and all... but a total airhead! i mean i that rainbow monkey song in my head 24/7! and she is like in lovvve with wally! and super girly and really athletic *rambles on and on*

mexi: she is not- ok well she may be an airhead...

_kukis room..._

kuki: ok i know the others had a hard time answering this but, i would get rid of nigel. sure he has his moments... but he is soooo bossy! and he stares at my butt! i think he is just jealous 'cuz his butt is like the size of england! and that accent ugg!

mexi: ya- wait hey! i had an accent! but the mexican over ruled... but still! *mumbles* airheaded racist... meanie! *firey eyes*

kuki: uhh... HOW DO I GET OUT OF THIS ROOM! *claws at wall*

mexi: hahah *holds key behind back*

_wallys room..._

wally: i would get rid of... nigel! i mean come on! bossy much! he is always checking out my ku- i mean umm kukis butt! plus that stupid british accent! i mean accents are so stupid!

mexi: again with the accent! ugg! you know what! im keeping you both in these rooms! *storms off* *comes back* and you have an accent to you know! *storms off... again*

wally: i do? hmmf

_abbys room_

abby: soo i guess i dont have to answer this question...

abby: and im talkin to no one...

abby: well... if i had to choose it would be wally... i will not explain why.. ug that accent!

Mexi: *pops out of nowhere* gahh! not you too! you know wat.. U GUYS SUCK! pfft... *storms off**turns around* do you know where the bathroom is?

abby: uhhhh.. ya... its on the left in the front! dont go in the third stall! no toilet paper!

Mexi: umm.. thanks?

* * *

these are questions for YOU! **numbah 369**

how do you think...

1. hoagie discovered his feelings for abby?

mexi: aww i got a question for me! ok well... i think hoagie discovered them when he saw that abby was all over maurice, and got jealous! :)teehee

hoagie: not true! i- wait ok lets pretend i didnt say anything...

2. how wally will confess his feeling for kuki?

(wally hears for some reason...)

Mexi: uh... ok i think he will barge in on kuki and aces first date and grab kuki into a hug and say "i love you!" then kiss her... i know cheesy right!

Wally: gross! i dont kiss cruddy girls!

kuki: well then i will kiss ace instead!

* somewhere in the world ace does victory dance*

wally: *jaw drops*

3. patton asks fanny on a date?

Mexi:... well... all i have to say is that it wil be a little violent! lol! but romantic in the end when she says YES! and kisses him :)

4. how will they spend their first dates!

wally and kukis: they will go to the beach and hold hands :) then kiss (icky) (jk)! and then wally will propose , then they get married *rambles on *

abby and hoagie: watch a movie, then kiss... of course! the movie will be funny 'cuz hoagie will want to use his lame pick up lines :)

patton and fanny: O.o again... i dont want to know... i have a bad image... *shudders* but there would be kissing! :)))

rachel and nigel: formal dinner then a walk... and then... A KISS! *big shocker there..* they would then go to moonbase and... DO PAPER WORK! yay! lol

lee and sonya: to young... but if i had to... they would go see a romantic movie :) and not kiss.. *sniffles* i wish.. i cant see 7 year olds kissing... *shudders*

* * *

** OHHH YAAAAAAAAAA! MY FIRST QUESTION AND ANSWER STORY! *VICTORY DANCE* R AND R PEOPLE! THE LITTLE BUTTON DOWN THERE IS CALLING YOUR NAME! :)**

**WALLY: that. was. embarassing...**

**kuki: ya why would i want to get married to hoagie *gross* no offence.. **

**hoagie: none taken.. i think...  
**


	3. Chapter 3

** CHAPTER 3! WELL, REALLY 2 BUT... ANYWAY! HERE YOU GO! :)**

**

* * *

Randomnessgirl1**

Rachel: Who would win in a fight between you and Nigel?

Rachel: me of course! i mean not only am i way stronger, but he cant hit a girl *sticks tongue out at nigel*

Nigel: well then! pfft if you were a guy i would soo beat you up!

*argues*

nigel: *flexs 'muscele' * see look at that bad boy!

Rachel: hahahahah! that piece of flab!

hoagie: burn! as in burn some calories! lol get it? cuz if it is flab- never mind...

* * *

Wally: Who do you think is the strongest person in KND, besides u? **Randomnessgirl1**

wally: ummm... no one? i mean come on i am way strong!

fanny: pfft! ya right you stupid boy! girls are way stronger than *shuders* boyyyysss!

wally: *gulps* uhh never mind i think patton is 'cuz no one can stand this all day!

fanny and patton: hey! *blush*

* * *

Fanny: Is there any guy you do like *wink wink*? **Randomnessgirl1**

fanny: i like pa-... i mean i uhh hate stuppppidd boys?

kuki: haha! $5 hoagie!

hoagie: aww man! * gives kuki $5*

wally: why wasnt i in on this bet?

kuki: uhh ya u were... *evil plan* and you owe me $5 too!

hoagie: he was- ohhhhh ya *evil smile* u owe me $10..

wally: oh.. ok!

* * *

Patton: Any tips on surviving number 86? **Randomnessgirl1**

patton: ZONE OUT! IT HELPS! i mean when you zone out you dont hear anything! kuki taught me! :)

kuki: yup! im real good!

nigel: *mutters* theres a shock..

wally: what do mean by kuki 'taught' you?

patton: ok its not what you think O.o we are cousins...

everyone: oh... ok good that would have been weird..

mexi and kuki: thrreeee weird! lol!

wally: not again!

* * *

Kuki: What would you do for Rainbow Monkeys? **Randomnessgirl1**

kuki: hah! have you read high school secrets! you dont want to know!

abby: O.o she is right!

mexi: threee right...

kuki: ok wally i see what you mean..

mexi: *oblivious* what did i say?

* * *

Nigel: How come you never recognize Father as your Uncle? (that must be awkward at family reunions* **Randomnessgirl1**

abby: haha 'cuz father has hair!

hoagie: hahahaha good one *high five*

nigel: well maybe because he is a big-big... MEANIE! WEINIE! umm that last one was out of character... and we dont have family reunions... anymore... :)

kuki: it must have been awkward when you had to say " can you please pass the salt?"

nigel: *shudders at memory* it was... beyond awkward...

Abby: What happened that resulted in Number 1 becoming bald?

* * *

Sonya: Why are you afraid of the dark? **Randomnessgirl1**

sonya: because when i was little when i lived in a foster home, the big meanie that i lived with always shoved me into dark closets- and- and *starts crying*

lee: not cool... *hugs sonya* (he means the big meanie not you)

kuki, abby, and fanny: *sniff* thats *sniff* so *sniff* sad *sniff*

Lee: Any sceret yo-yo tips?

lee: a true yo-yo master never reveals his secrets...

wally: *whispers to kuki* thats the longest sentence i have evr heard him say..

kuki: *whispers back* i know right!

* * *

Hoagie: What do you like more flying, or Abby? **Randomnessgirl1**

hoagie: ummmmmmm... i err...

abby: *glares at hoagie*

hoagie: abby?

kuki: nice save...

* * *

Numbuh 362 Ma'am: Why did you invite Nigel for Meatball sandwiches at moonbase of he just broke up with Lizzie. **Racpop15**

rachel: *blush* ummm- we- well i uhh... wanted to be nice?

abby: uh huh ya sure...

hoagie: *nudge* very _friendly..._

kuki: gross! hoagie! *slaps him with hat*

hoagie: *rubs head* hey wher did you- nevermind.. i dont want to know...

* * *

Nigie: why did you date the she-demon known as Love Is Zesty Zany Intensity Eh or Lizzie? **Rachpop15**

nigel: O.o she made me...

rachel: hummf why i ought a- umm nevermind *blush*

wally: you are doing quite a lot of blushing there... *snickers*

rachel: oh go make out with kuki!

abby: haha *points* loo at how red his face is!

wally: *red in the face* watever...

* * *

Kuki: Did you know that you and Wally made out as zombies in front of Numbuhs 362, 2, and 86? Thank zero for MUSKETs. **Rachpop15**

kuki: OMG! YOU WERENT ALLOWED TO TELL EVERYONE ELSE! WE WERE SWORN TO SECRETCY! *blush* and yes i did...

wally: *drools at memory...*

abby: how come abby didnt know 'bout this!

hoagie: *shudders* they made out like they were trying to eat eachothers face off...

nigel: TMI! *gags*

sonya: why! my ears! they burn!

lee: O.o not cool...

fanny: it was really grosss!

patton: why you say things i can never unhear!

* * *

Wally: So, Mr. Beatles, *does an uncomfortable pause* how do you feel knowing that your first kiss was with a zombie? **Rachpop15**

wally: am in thearpy or something?

mexi: you should be...

wally: hey!

fanny: *snickers* i like you.. as a friend.

mexi: ok good 'cuz i was like "wat!"

* * *

Hoagie: Who makes the better chilidogs, Abby or your mom? **Rachpop15**

hoagie: um my mom? abby hasnt made me chili dogs before...

abby: and i aint gonna... (A/N: im from Texas i say aint and y'all..)

* * *

Abby: Is it really true that nacho chips taste better when taken from the DCFDTL? **Rachpop15**

abby: yup! i mean not only are they from a better brand, they are TAKEN FROM THOSE LOSERS!

kuki: soo true!

nigel: they do taste different...

* * *

** *wipes forehead* that took a while... im sooo happy! i got like 6 reviews! it makes me smile! :)))))) XDDDD :PPPPPP :*********) Teehee thats a clown...**

**~britishmexi27 leaving for tea!  
**


End file.
